


Midnight Office Pleasure

by halleson37



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Smut, Work, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Harvey is done with work for the day, and seeks pleasure in Mikes Touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Smut btw...

Harvey studied the papers in front of him carefully, but it was way past midnight and he was so done for the day, the words only burred. He closed the law book huffing out a sigh and pushed his chair back letting his legs stretch out and his head fall back. Mike was at the small conference table just beyond Harvey’s desk equally as frustrated and done with the day, but still being a good associate and working his ass off. 

“Okay I’m done!” Harley exclaimed standing up and grabbing the top shelf rum he kept in his office just for emergencies like this one. He poured a glass for Mike and himself going over to the couch and plopping down taking a long slow swig of his drink. 

“Me too Harvey but the hearing is Monday.” It was Friday night and this was a big one that they needed all the time they could get to work on.

“We will worry about it later, I’m done with work for today.” 

Mike sighed in response kicking off his shoes, he had taken off his suit coat and tie long ago. 

“Turn on a record” Harvey said tilting his head to the large shelve full of classics he prided himself in. Mike obeyed flipping through a few before choosing some mellow rock he knew Harvey liked. He took the seat next to his boss taking a sip of his rum, pursing his lips at the strong taste. Harvey noticed and a sly smile curled over his lips. He kicked off his shoes as well, putting his Armani sock covered feet up on the coffee table. (does Armani make socks? Idk…whatever.) 

“Are we fucked?” Mike asked referring to the case ahead of them.

“Don’t talk about it right now, like I said, done. With. Today.” 

“All right, I’m just worried, I want a win for you.” 

“I always win Mike, so no need to worry, now distract me, k?” 

Mike took another sip of his drink and bit his lip. They had only ever made out at work, always choosing the privacy of Harvey’s place even when they just couldn’t hold it in their pants. But it was late, the latest they had ever been at the office, and like Harvey said, distract him….and that was just what Mike had in mind.

He leaned over his boss slowly loosening Harvey’s tie and placing a hand on Harvey’s crotch running his palm over the bulge that started to grow there. Harvey leaned into it pressing his lips hard to Mikes. Mike parted his lips eagerly and tongues began to dance wet and hot. They broke apart after a moment, both panting softly, eyes dark and heavy with the tension of pleasure that was working its way over them. 

“More please” Mike whisped in Harvey’s ear. Harvey loved it when Mike pleaded for his touch. Harvey hummed soft in response undoing the buttons of Mikes shirt, sliding it off his broad shoulders to the floor. 

“What do you want, sir?” Mike said as he kissed below his boss’s ear, nipping the skin lightly with his teeth.

“Take me in your mouth Hun, I want you to swallow all of me. Ugh, so hot.” 

Mike only obliged, cheeks pink from Harvey’s words. He slid to the floor pushing Harvey’s legs apart, kneeling between them. He ran his hands up his man’s thighs, licking Harvey’s now very hard cock though his pants making them wet with his saliva. 

“Don’t make me start begging with you Mike.” 

Mike smiled undoing Harvey’s belt, zipping his fly down, and with a tug pulling his pants down to his ankles. Harvey stepped out of his boxer briefs and pants, kicking them away and leaning back into the couch. He placed a firm hand to the back of Mikes head guiding the mouth he SO wanted to eat him up towards his dick. 

Mike parted his lips quickly with Harvey’s touch placing his mouth around the delicious present waiting for him. He sucked him slow, making Harvey twitch, the fingers in his hair pushing him forward for more, for harder, for faster. But Mike only teased him, licking up his shaft, slowly swirling his tongue around the pink head. He loved the way Harvey tastes, salty, sweet, and needy, he could do this forever. But Harvey was pleading with his body for more. Mike look his lips off Harvey with a wet pop, licking the pre-cum on his lips and looking up at his needy and oh so sexy boss. 

Harvey almost lost it with that look, “fuck, you…you are so fucking hot like that.” Mikes lips where plump, wet, and red from sucking him off, his eyes shining. 

“Only because I know you will reward me well later.” Mike smiled ducking his head and taking all of Harvey in his mouth, hands and tongue working fast and rough on him now, wanting him to cum. Harvey growled and moaned low, head thudding to the back of the couch. Mike twisted his hand around Harvey’s cock the way he liked. Humming around the member him his mouth.

“Ugh, you..you arreeh gonna make me cum” Harvey moaned out.

And there it was. Mike took him hard one more time the hot seed hitting the back of his throat. He worked him until Harvey was shivering and panting, swearing and thanking Mike under his breath. 

“You’re ever so welcome” Mike smiled out of breath. He worked his way back to sitting next to Harvey, placing his lips lovingly to Harvey’s, taking in his last pants. 

“Fuck you are good at that.” 

“My turn? I’m so hard for you, from your taste.”

“Give me a minute.” 

Mike did, undoing his belt and taking off the rest of his clothes. He then worked the buttons of Harvey’s shirt. They both sat completely naked now.   
Harvey took a long drink than placed a hand to Mikes bare chest, kissing him deep, tasting the lingering of himself on his partner’s tongue. 

“Lay down.” Harvey demanded softly pushing Mike down so he lay parallel on the couch. 

Harvey leaned down on top of him, putting himself between Mikes legs, kissing him wet and hard, then biting at his neck one hand running over and pinching at Mikes nipple the other wrapping around his hard cock that until now had been so neglected. He twitched needy at his touch making Harvey smile agents his associates skin. 

“Will you fuck me Harvey? Please.” Mike panted out arching his hips up into Harvey’s hand. 

“Sadly, I don’t think I can go another round with my cock, but I can finger fuck you as hard as you want baby.” 

Mike groaned at the idea, scratching at Harvey’s back. 

“Shit” Harvey growled kissing Mike hard then pushing himself up and going to his desk.

Mike sighed with the loss of skin on skin, but it was quickly resumed as Harvey flipped open the cap to the lube. 

“Lift your legs for me.” 

Mike did pressing his knees to his chest. The lube was cold hitting his balls and crack, it then warmed with his skin as it ran over his whole. He moaned slightly as Harvey dripped a few more on him.   
Harvey moved a hand over Mikes chest and neck, resting two fingers on Mikes lips. Mike parted with the slight pressure Harvey proposed. He sucked Harvey’s fingers until they were dripping, before Harvey pulled them out, eyes dark with lust his cock hardening ever so slightly. 

Harvey moved his hand to between Mikes cheeks, swirling the saliva covered fingers around Mikes puckering hole. 

“Aww-oh” Mike whimper with the press of a finger…And Harvey was in him, warming him up with one finger before carefully sliding another in, slowing moving them in and out.

“Fuck you are hot.” Harvey licked his lips, as he moved his fingers faster, adding a third one.

Mike let out a high-pitched sort of whimper with the third finger, hips shooting up to meet it, cock twitching, head falling back. 

“I can tell you like that.”

“Duh-uh-uh”

Harvey smiled with the blissed out sounds Mike was making as be moved his fingers faster and deeper inside of his associate, watching him bite his lip, cock red and begging, pre-cum glistening. 

He worked Mikes cock, hand traveling in rhythmic up and down movements, finger brushing against the slip every so often, working in unison with the fingers still in his ass. He loved how Mike was falling apart in his arms, moaning, and pleading with pleasure, face flush and skin sweaty. 

Mike was seeing white spots, letting the overwhelming pleasure wash over him in waves. “I’m, oh god Harvey, I’m gonna cum.”

He managed to let out those few words, mouth dropping open as Harvey fingered him faster, working him into a storm. The white-hot semen shot over his chest, every muscle in his body tightening and releasing, a shuddering moan braking free of his lips. 

“That’s it” Harvey whisped into his ear, biting, and kissing at Mikes sweaty neck. He worked him though the orgasm, whispering words on encouragement and praise.  
Mike collapsed once Harvey got the last out of him, body going limp beneath his boss. 

“You, you are too good at that for your own good” Mike laughed staring up at the ceiling. 

“Well it seems to be good for you.”

Smart ass Mike thought, sitting up and pulling Harvey’s face to his for a kiss. They did, savoring the last bits of lust left in them. 

“Oh god” Harvey said suddenly as he shrugged on his pants. “people are going to start getting here soon, and we need some sleep.”

Mike could not believe it was that late, but hay… Pearson Hardman boys work late hours, even on Friday nights *wink*. 

They both got dressed savoring the last bit of skin they saw on each other. 

“Need me to call you a ride?” Harvey asked, concern in his eyes as they walked to the lobby.   
“I’m…good” Mike yawed re-adjusting his shoulder bag. 

“Text when you get home, K?”

“I will, goodnight Harvey.” 

“Goodnight Mike.” 

They kissed one more time before departing their separate ways, both thinking about sleep, while silently awaiting when they could see each other next.


End file.
